Before Dusk
by keep both eyes open
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, they return to the temple to find an academy. Along with it, new friends, Ember, Amphras, Dallek, and Flame, as well as a mysterious teacher, Roeik. After the temple is attacked the group find them selves on a journey. Amphras discovers his lost family as Dallek finds that he is very important. As they find, will Dragon Riders be an ally?
1. Wake

Chapter One: Wake

Setting in a cave, two days after the fall of Malefor

The black dragoness, Cynder, huddled around a fire within dim cave. There she sat, cold, eating small silvery fish. Fresh from the river. She bit into a glossy fish, the taste littered her mouth. Cinder didn't take kindly to eating fish. But she didn't care. She was hungry, and fish were the only she could musk up the energy to catch.

She was exhausted, utterly beaten and scathed with cuts and burses. Cynder felt as she had fallen off a cliff several times.

Two days have passed since she and Spyro defeated Malefor. Two days since Ingnitus died. Two days since She and Spryo saved the world form destruction.

From these pass events she felt proud, even with her pained pass, satisfied, and happy. But out all these worthy feeling, most of all, she was afaired.

_Why?_ Because across from where a bundle of hides and blankets trying to keep life warm to a very important being. Spyro.

Cynder look across to Spyro. As she look her stomach stirred as she bit into the fish again, she spat out the food.

_I can't stand this_ Cynder thought. Then force herself to look away. Then she walked over to him.

He laid, limp as a log. Spryo had not eaten for two days. His health was a critical problem for her. But even more so, when he woke up, if he did, how would he react to Ignitus's death?

And yet Cynder wondered why _she _cared so much about spyro's personal life. But she knew the answer. She loved him.

Spyro had shown her what love is and what a family is. He showed her a new path of hope when she was in despair. Most of all Spryro saved her from Malefor, even though she had tried to kill him. Who wouldn't love Spryo for his actions?

Cynder adjusted Spyro into what seemed like a more comfortable position. When satisfied, she step back and look at him with a smile.

Soon her smile became a frown. Again Cynder's stomach began to spin. After what had seemed like minutes passed, Spyros limp less body became revolting to stare at. Spyro was fine, but not in her eyes. This...this sickened her.

She began to advert her eyes. _No!_ she mentally shouted. _Look! _Cynder forced her eyes on Spyro as a tear trekked down her cheek.

She could not bear it any longer. Cynder turned her head away and barfed.

Cynder held one paw on her spinning head. _I need water. _ Instinct told a walk to a nearby river.

"Uhh"Spyro groaned and tried to lift his head up and peel open his eyes.

Everything seemed blurred, or black, maybe. His head hazed with fogs of confusion. His head seemed damped with a cold wet cloth. He moved, all his joints pop and creaked. His limbs felt cold and fuzzy.

As thoughts assembled one pop out. _Where am I? _

Spyro soon managed to sit himself up right and observe his envirement though his shifting eyes.

Cynder slowly walked back to the cave as morning light began to peak out of the horizon.

_What will I do if I lose Spyro? _This question rained in cinders mind.

She approached the cave and herd a soft grunting sound. She shot up. _Spyro!_

Cynder sprinted up the hill to the cave and bounced in the cave. "Spyro!"She yelled in excitement.

"Cynder?"Spyro said turning his to her. Then all his memorys flooded his mind. "Cynder!"he yelled.

Cynder jumped on him and held his waist tight and cried over his shoulder. Spyro weakly held her.

"Am glad you're alive!"Cynder exclaimed. Showing more affection then she would normally had.

"Malefor?"Spryo asked.

"Gone"Cynder responded.

"Ingnitus?"

A solemn look came across Cynder. "Gone."


	2. New Faces

**Second chapter. Yes! Last chapter kind of short. This one will be a bit longer. When I wrote my draft, the exposition was over hundred pages so am trying to cut down, a lot. So try to bear with me. Be the way, I love feed.**

**Chapter two: New faces**

** "**Are you sure?"

"Of course. They've been training for weeks. Not to mention, in Warfang as well."

"I've seen there training records. But this is the Purple Dragon we're looking for. Who knows what's fowling them."

"There have been no signs of enemies for weeks, says the latest scout reports. And anyway the Purple Dragon has to be found. Here is most likely were we find him. It could be a learning experience."

The orange dragon sighed "Very well. I place Flame, Ember, and Amphras under your command. And also, Thane will accompany you."

"Thank you commander Joul."

Three small dragons sat in a circle rolling a smooth silver marble in small section created from a ring of red dirt that the whole village sat on. A friendly competition.

The only female, who was a hot pink, rolled the marble into her opponent's hole. She clenched her fist and pounded it on her white under belly in cheer. She nodded her two white horns to the dragon across from her. A male, yellow metallic hide. Bared six horns, all the damped grey color. In disbelief of the game, he slapped his own forehead.

The third dragon was blood red, and he stood up and dusted off the red dirt from his chest. Swing his set horns which were white. The game was at its conclusion.

The three were gather out side a seeming large rectangular building. It was one story, it was crafted from pine wood. It was strong and well made and gave off a faint glow in the morning sun.

Soon after the game a sky blue dragon stepped out. His belly was white and the scale colors were separated from a thin line of black. He was muscular, he also had six horns which were black and in two set of three. He had a striking appearance.

"Flame." The blue dragon, Cato, addressed the red dragon, and he stood and bowed in respect.

"Amphras, Ember." Then next two stood and repeated Flame's actions. "I spoke with Joul. He has agreed to let me take you three on this scout mission with me." The three look at each other in excitement. Then Cato continue; "we are looking for the Purple Dragon and his companions, Ignitus, the Fire guardian. Large and red, hard to miss. Next is Cynder, small, supposedly, and black."

The three young dragons look at each other, confused. They were only about 14 years of age, and there looking for Cynder.

"Yes" Cato sighed. "Cynder."

"Is she a threat?" Amphras asked.

"No, or else she would not be traveling with Spyro, the Purple Dragon." Cato answered, annoyed.

"Why is the Purple Dragon with her?" Flame asked

"I don't know, but am sure she helped kill Malefor. Now, no more questions. Thane is coming with us. Wait here for me, I'll be back soon." With that Cato left to retrieve Thane. Avoiding an on going array of question

After about ten minuets, Cato returned with a black dragon. He was young, about 20. Muscular, like Cato, but he only had two horns. But they were white, like Cato's.

"Shall we be off then?" The black dragon, Thane, spoke leaning to the three younglings.

Ember chortled while he spoke. Thane had a thick northern accent (much like a English accent), while she was accustom to a accent to the ones of her village, which sounded much like the ones in Warfang.

They all lived in a southern village named Flagstaff. The town was temperate weather until you went into the nearby mountains north. Which, at the top, were covered in snow all year. Which was the area were there scouting mission would take place.

After a few monuments of preparation, the five toke to the sky north ward. Leaving their busting town below to there own business.

Ember, in flight, swayed next to Thane. "Did you know that Cynder is with the Purple Dragon?"

"Aye" Thane responded.

"Are you scared? That will find her?"

"Blah. She nothing I cant handle." Thane responded, pridefully.

Thane had always been cocky. And sometimes it lead to unwise decisions. It was one of his down falls.

The group split up into two groups. Thane, Amphras, and Ember. And Cato with Flame.

Cato and Flame search at the valley just south of the mountain. They patrolled several roads, rivers, and small canyons. Found nothing interesting except for a band of refuge cheetahs making there way to Warfang. This was something that they had to take note of.

Thane, Ember, and Amphras search the mountain. Starting from the top they moved down. Searching rivers and trails the lead to the mountain and ones that were apart of the mountain.

Close to the base of the mountain was a trail branching from a river into a cave. The cave known as the _Cave Before Time. _They decided to investigate.

In few minuets they were the river. Easy tracks of activity were there. Then they began to analyze.

"No doubt a Dragon." Amphras began to observe. "But small."

"A female to." Ember said pointing out the famine marks in the foot prints which were embedded in the soft moist ground.

"Good." Thane said. "What else do you see?"

"Uneven foot prints." Amphras continued. "She is limping. She's injured. And there fresh."

"We need to help her then." Ember said, begging to approach the cave.

"Careful." Thane stated. "Be cautious."

Ember yet again, began to approach the cave. Then Thane and Amphras trailed her.

Soon the three were in the cave. Dry and big. Perfect for inhabitance.

"I smell Smoke" Ember said, now whispering.

They continued for about a minuet. Then they found the source of the smoke. A covered of fire pit smoldering.

"This doesn't make any sense." Amphras said, confused.

"It does." Thane told him. "She knows we're here."

"Hiding?" ember whispered to Thane. He nodded in response.

"It's okay." Ember now spoke loudly into the cave. "Were here to help." She stood now next to Amphras.

Then Thane walked pass them both and the fire pit. He looked at a piece of bedding _is it moving? _He thought.

From his left shoulder, Thane felt a force that sent flying to the far side of the cave. He landed with a loud _snap!_

"Get away from him!" they all heard the voice that tackled Thane.

Amphras shot up to see a black dragoness, the one who hit Thane. Instantly he shot a blot of lighting and the dragon. She moved at the last second and tackled Amphras. His only chance to defeat her now was to grapple her.

Ember stepped back from the fighting to see Thane getting up. His fore leg, it was swollen to the size of a melon! Groaning in pain, Thane charged at Amphras and the dragoness. To Embers realization, there was a second dragon standing up limping heavily away from the fighting. He was black as well. This is who the dragoness was protecting. A plan instantly formed in Embers mind. _Bait! _She thought.

Ember sprinted to the second dragon and tackled him. He yelped with as she did so. Then she grabbed the seconded dragons throat and held her tail flamed shaped tail blade to his throat. Ember turned to see the fighting. Surprisingly, the dragoness was fighting them off. Then she yelled; "Stop!"

The three instantly came to a stand still. Then the dragoness began to sprint to her. "Stop right there or his throat is gone!" Ember roared. The dragoness obeyed, and then began to yell at her. Calling her names, demanding her friend.

Embers herd her captive groan with pain. Then he manages to say "Cynder! It's all right." With she stopped yelling, and then Thane and Amphras tackled her pinning her to the ground.

Wide eyed, ember look at her hostage. He wasn't black! He was purple!

She dropped him from her grips at shouted to Thane and Amphras. "He's the purple dragon!"

"What!" Thane yelled in disbelief. "Ember! Go get Cato. Quickly." She obeyed and sprinted out of the cave.

"Who are you then?! Uh?" Thane shouted at Cynder.

"Cynder!" She answered now sobbing.

"Were Ignitus?!"

"Dead!" Cynder yelled.

After hearing her answer, Thane began to apply pressure to Cynder's wounded hind leg, causing her pain. He was torturing her.

"No!" Amphras yell and released Cynder. Instantly she sprinted to Spyro who lay breathing heavily, holding his stomach.

"No what?!" Amphras yelled turning to Amphras.

"You were hurting her. That was evil." Amphras said in a bitter tone.

Thane sunk back. He was right.

Cynder leaned over Spyro holding up his head "Are you all right?"

Spyro groaned. "Am fine. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Who's here?"

"I don't know."

Spyro was confused. He was resting then abruptly woken by fighting. Soon after, taken hostage.

Thane and Amphras stayed stationed while Cynder guarded Spyro. Soon, Spyro was up and too toke a fighting stance. He did so as a threat, both he and Cynder were too weak to use any magical attacks. Still Thane and Amphras were poised.

After about 30 minuets, Cato, Ember, and Flame arrived.

"That's them?" Cato asked.

"Who else?!" Thane said annoyed.

"Uh. It seems like your mad just cause your fore arm looks like a grape fruit. The purple dragon packs a punch" Cato teased Thane. "All thought there quite small. Where's Ignitus?"

"Blah. It was her who did this." Thane motioned to Cynder. "And she's says that Ignitus is dead."

"What, How?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. He's not here, they are. Will get the details later." Thane pushed Cato to the point.

"All right then." Cato agreed. "Purple Dragon, Cynder. I assure you both, we are here to help. We are from a near by village named Flagstaff. We were sent to look for you."

"How do we know that?" Cynder growled.

"I have my scouting forms, but other then that. You'll have to just trust me." Cato stated, showing his forms.

Spyro leaned over to Cynder and whispered into her ear. "I believe him."

Cynder whispered back. "We don't know who they are. They could be bandits"

"I doubt that bandits would take children with them on important scouting missions."

Cynder sighed. "Fine."

Cynder looked up to the five dragons will come with. But make no mistakes, if you do. I will kill you." Her words frighten Ember and Amphras. They knew she would be capable to do so.

But Cato showed no fear. "We don't attend to make any mistakes. Are wish is that you make back to Warfang." reassured her.

Spyro began to walk towards them. Cynder, with hesitation, followed. Keeping a good distance, Cato and Flame lead them out of the cave. While Thane, Ember, and Amphras tagged behind Spyro and Cynder.

When they reached the exit to the cave, Cato and Ember took to the sky turning to see Spyro and Cynder.

Cynder projected her self in the air. Spyro prepared to do the same.

He stretched out his wing for the first time in days. His golden membranes began to flap in the wind and his bones pop and creaked. Then a sudden burst of cold swept though his wings. In exhaustion, he dropped his wing to his sides. They were num.

The other dragons confused look at him. Still they were poised for what ever Cynder might try.

Spyro look up at Cato with tears in his eyes. "I can't fly."

Cato responded. "Then I will carry you."

Spyro now felt helpless than ever. He was now a speck from him formal self. The world's strongest worrier.

**Finished! Don't expect the story to be great since it just a fan fiction. Still hope you like it. Sorry if some parts are confusing, my computer decided to be a dick. Check for update and review, sub, follow, message, or what ever you want. Thank for reading!**


	3. Little lovers

It had been two days since Spyro and Cynder had arrived in flagstaff. Spyro had been helplessly carried by Cato all the way to Flagstaff.

Spyro and Cynder had been given accommodations in a small bunk house. They were there most of the two days that they had been in Flagstaff, resting and waiting while conditions for their stay were being finalized.

The food was not the best that they had ever tasted, but still, it was better than fish. Because Spyro was still recovering from his fight with Malefor they usually ate with only each other for company. On one special occasion they were asked to dine with Joul. The manner in which they were asked in made it clear that Joul would not take no as an answer. Joul, the leader of Flagstaff, was kind and honest.

The quarters that they were given were not the kind of nice little living areas that most citizens used. These were obviously military quarters that were used to house travelers when not being used by the army. Two guards were posted outside, Spyro and Cynder were told that this was for there own protection but they weren't so sure.

During the day Spyro was taken to "healing sessions", or physical therapy. During the therapy Spyro was given exercises to help him regain control of his wings, and then he was given more exercises to work on before the next session. These exercises, combined with frequent rest, led to a speedy recovery. Soon, Spyro was able to fly again.

The actions of normal dragons were confusing to Cynder. Throughout her whole life, she had only known war. The everyday behavior of, so-called normal dragons, was all foreign to Cynder. She it found boring, but peaceful. So she spent most the day looking out the window of their small bunk house.

Cynder found Spyros action much more solemn, and one day she ask; "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and looked up for his laying position and said "Sparx, Ignitus, Warfang and the guardians." and out his head back down.

Since they defeated Malefor, she had focused mostly on Spyro, although now she would forget their problems for brief moments.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Spyro look up from his bunk to the door. He looked over to Cynder, who got up from her occasional seat on the window seal and opened the door. The regular guard stood and said; "Master Cynder, Commander Cato is here for you." Spyro instantly stood up and was soon by Cynder's side. They both processed outside in the evening light.

A lined with the sun set, Cato stood in the red dirt. "Good evening Purple dragon and Cynder."

"My name is Spyro." Spyro said, not in favor with his new label.

"Okay then master Spyro." Cato nodded to him. "I hope your stay has been well. I am here to invite you to dinner and discuss your day tomorrow." Both Cynder and Spyro look at each other confused. "You both are going to Warfang tomorrow."

Spyros face lit up. Cato just smiled.

The three walk through the town. Red dust particles dance in the setting sun. They made there way to Jouls's place, which was the town hall. Going through large bustling market places and several work building. There were several places to eat and markets that sold exotic fruits. Spyro found the town was a bit larger than he thought. He also received several _"thanks"_ from dragons he didn't even know,and heavy looks of interest.

Lanterns lit up the city to make up from its loss of sun. They traveled about ten minuets; the town hall was in site. As always, the building gave a faint orange glow. The village was beautiful at night, and alive.

About a hundred feet from the building, Cynder saw Ember walk in the town hall. She growled under her breath. Soon she saw the dragons she now knows by name. Amphras, Flame, and Thane. They were her "Rescuers". But she still well under stood that it was there duty to find them. So Cynder had a slight appreciation for the five dragons, Especially Cato. He's the only one who had any sense.

When at the door, Cato said "Okay, here we are. The crew the found you will be here, as well as Joul. There will also be a few others here of importance. They highly respect you both, so I suggest you so respect as well."

"Don't worry Cato." Spyro said. "We know how to handle are selves."

Spyros mood had change in a larger increase of good. Cato had told them that they would head back. And very possibly tomorrow, from what he assumed. He would see Sprax that was a great reason to be happy.

The three entered. First they were in a small room were a butler showed them to their dinning area. The inside was fairly orange and well placed. More lanterns lit up the hall to a nice and clear look. They processed to a large room were a dinning table was set up and cleaver food were displayed.

At the table sat Amphras, Flame and Ember in a row. Across from them sat six more dragons. A female whose scales were red and she sat closest to Joul, who was at the head of the long table. _Maybe Joul's mate. _Spyro assumed.Then there four more. Two who sat tall with there chins held high. And directly across from Amphras was a yellow metallic dragoness, just like Amphras; and next to her, Thane.

Spyro and Cynder sat next to each other on the same end were the three younger dragons sat. That's were they were seated, not exactly there preferred choice. Cato sat on the far end of the table, facing Joul.

"Good evening master Spyro and lady Cynder." Joul greeted them. "I hope your stay was comfortable from your recent events, now pleas enjoy dinner."

Spyro and Cynder nodded. Then all the dragons began to eat and converse. A varied of meats is what all the dragons mostly ate. Fruits and veggies were also present. Cooked and seasoned, Spyro ate a few carrots with he gladly appreciated. He also drank a strange liquid which was orange and fuzzy. The beverage was cold and oddly strong. Then all the dragons and the table stopped and look at him abnormally. Then he decided that he did not like the drink and spit the remainder liquid in his tin cup.

"AHH." Amphras fell off chair hold his belly with laughter. While Ember, Flame and even Cynder were chortling. They adult dragons seemed amused too.

"Amphras up." The yellow dragoness said harshly. "That's disrespect."

Amphras stood him self back up and apologized; "Sorry mother." Still Spyro found the other dragons smiling.

"What?" He asked.

Cynder leaned over to his ear; "Spyro, that's _beer._ It's for the adults." She giggled for the first time in a while.

Spyro also remembered his dragons fly parents strictly told him to stay away from the substance. He meekly responded; "oh." And with that the young dragons began to laugh. Spyro just smiled.

After about 15 minuets of enjoyment of the meal, Cynder didn't mind being near the young dragons. They almost amused her. Spyro him self also was memorized by the odd fruits. Some were fuzzy on the outside and green in the middle. While others were pure purple. He also notice Joul speak to a butler briefly and the mole butler went off.

With in a few minuets he returned with a broad on wheels. And he also carried a small wooden box. Joul carefully received the box for the butler and placed it in front of him. The broad had a map of the dragon realms, labeled with a star, a city was marked Warfang. Spyro instantly thought of Sprax.

Joul stood up from his seat and said "Attention pleas, attention. It is with my pleasure to present our plans for Spyros and Cynder's return to Warfang." He took a breath: "We are right here" Joul pointed on the map just south of Warfang. "Warfang is only 300 miles away. By an average flight, that would take about three hours. But in Spyros weak state, most likely five." Spyro hated the retort. He knew he would hold Cynder back. "Am planning to take the morning trade winds north and catch light thermals by noon. When we do, we travel faster. Our goal is to get to Warfang as quite as possible. People already know you're here. So its best we move quite before we attract any large amount of crowd. Is that alright with you Spyro and Cynder?" They both nodded. "Great. The trade wind starts here at day break." Joul pointed at the map again. This time by near by mountains. "With your trek to Warfang, I place Cato under your command."

Cato snorted as he heard the statement while drinking. He swallowed his beverage and regained his composure

"Sir, am honored by your… statement, but am I really the one for the job?"

Joul smiled; "Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow?"

"No sir."

"Great then. You, Thane and Derek will escort Spyro and Cynder to Warfang then."

"Yes sir." Cato bowed his head.

"Oh yes, Ember, Flame and Amphras with attended with you to Warfang for feature schooling. Mind as well kill two stones with one bird."

"Sir I believe the saying is _kill two birds with one stone."_

"Phf, what ever." He muttered. "Spyro and Cynder id like to grant you gifts." The Joul stood up and walk over to Cynder and Spyro on the far end of the table. He knelt before them while they sat in silence. With the wooden box in hand, Joul opened it. Inside laid two figures. One was a necklace with a shield small shield and another one with a small boodle.

"These were given to me." Joul said. "This yours Spyro." Joul said and handed him the necklace with the shield. "It's called _skijor. _It means shield. It will protect you from danger. But only wear it when you are in danger. This has complex magical properties that are hard to under stand. It will harvest your own energy to work. So don't wear it for fashion. If you have it on for too long, you pass out and the idem will discontinue work as long as you're unconscious."

Spyro nodded. "Thank you."

"And for you Cynder." Joul Turned to her. "This is _Sol, _it means energy. This little boodle as a liquid in it that can likely heal when injured and feed you energy for days, wear it at all times and use it wisely." Then he placed the necklace on Cynder's neck.

"Joul, I can't take this." Cynder said to him. "It's too much to give."

"Oh Cynder, your to modest. Take it, I insist."

She looked down at the necklace. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"My pleasure." Joul responded and began to walk back to his seat.

"Who gave you these?" Spyro ask Joul.

He turned around. He hesitated; "from a very talent…" he gulped "man." Joul finished and returned to his seat.

After the moment Spyro thought why Joul was so timid. And what was a _man_?

After an hour the dinner party split. Before Ember left Cynder actually said _goodbye _a secret thanks for her company. Cynder would look forward for traveling with her. As for Spyro, his company wasn't as friendly. They two other males were just there. Before they left with Cato, Joul said "Goodbye and good luck with your trip my masters." They thank him for his service and left.

Again they traveled the same way through the town seeing the array of multi-colored lanterns ranging from orange to a light blue. Several shows of actors were put up. Spyro now wondered why they were so excited. Concessions were sailing mask and trinkets. Then the three passed another play. From there Spyro saw another purple dragon, a costume. Then he realizes that they were celebrating. Much different from the _normal_ celebrations he had with dragonflies. Then an again, he'd never seen dragons celebrate anything. And Spyro never imagine they would celebrate his victory.

Yet again he now realized how much the world cared for him. So many people look up to him. And most of all, everyone knew him. Spyro knew he wouldn't want the attention. He just wanted to be with Sprax, _I just want to be with Cynder and Sprax. My family, that's all. _He thought.

Finally they the made back to the military installment and soon, there their small bunk house.

"Ill see two in the morning." Cato said. "Just focus on rest right now, okay?" They nodded. "Great. Goodnight." Then he left.

Cynder took a seat on the window seal when she got in. Spyro, laid in his bed. "Are you excited to go to Warfang?" Spyro ask.

"Not really."

"What are you going to do?" Spyro an other question. She look down at the ground.

"I don't know." She said.

"Will you then? Stay with me?" Spyro ask looking up at her. She look down at him with a solemn look, then she smiled.

"Id loved to." With that, Spyro was content.

"Thanks." He said and laid his head on his pillow facing away from Cynder now.

After about 30 minuets sitting on the window seal Cynder saw a red dragoness enter the base. She was tall, a bit older then the rest of the dragons in the camp. She approach the bunk house next hers. There was stationed one guard that Cynder usually saw stationed out the neighboring bunk. There only two small dragons in their. Refugees who were now orphans Cynder assumed. They constantly ask questions, and always stayed put.

The red dragoness and the guard spoke a few words and she entered. When the dragoness entered the two jumped out of their beds to hug her and she let them. They cried as they hug her as well as they old dragoness. And one peeped up and said, "Grandma." Cynder did not entirely grasp the manning of the word, but she knew they were family.

Cynder watch through her window a united family. And for an hour they resonated in each other company. Soon after, they clamed and the "Grandma" ready them for bed. A loving gesture as Cynder saw it, something she never received. Then after they were firmly tucked, the 'grandma' sat beside them. Then Cynder realized there window was slid open. She instantly caught an idea. She look down to Spyro who was sound asleep then she opened her window to listen. She knew it was an insult to eardrop, but didn't care. She wanted to listen.

She soon realized she was singing a lullaby. But it wasn't a sound that she heard apes chant before a battle. This was soft and flowing and full of love. Cynder listen intently;

_Little lover soundly dreaming,_

_Still awake,_

_We just keep sleeping_

Her voice was soft high like the clouds themselves.

_Winters frozen, I can't wake you up at all, Can't wake you up at all._

_Little lovers soundly dreaming,_

_Were still awake,_

_They just keep sleeping._

And with that, the song was ended. And the little dragons sound asleep. "Ill see you two tomorrow." The Grandma said even though they did not hear. She kissed them on them forehead and left. The guard said thank her for her service.

Then Cynder began to think of Spyro. The weird feeling she get once and awhile when she was near him. A feeling she did not complete under stand, but she liked it. And she knew from then on, she wanted to be with Spyro. Forever and ever.

**Ok, haven't posted in like a month. School decided to punch me in the face. Trying to write and read more. I've been trying to read my own book but school is a heavy of setter. And also the lyric to the lullaby were base off a song called Little lovers by flood of red. Honestly am just glad I got this infamous chapter done. Keep reading. **


End file.
